


Waterslide

by Desdebrona



Series: The Gays and Their Children [2]
Category: RWBY, Seamonkeys - Fandom
Genre: Like Copious Amounts of Grimm, M/M, Our Boy is Back, SeaMonkeys, Several Stuffed Animals, They're Important I Swear, lots of Grimm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdebrona/pseuds/Desdebrona
Summary: Ruby and Yang take Argo on an adventure and Sun and Neptune discover something terrifying.  Disaster follows and Argo learns something about himself.





	Waterslide

Stepping out into the early morning sunlight, Neptune took a deep breath of the warm summer air. The soft grass under his bare feet was wet from the rain the night before and he wiggled his toes around, enjoying the ticklish feeling. Neptune loved these morning, ones where he could come and bask in the glow of nature. He loved to feel the sunlight on his skin, to hear the birds singing somewhere- it was such a relaxing part of Neptune’s otherwise hectic life.

“What’re you doing out here?” Came a sleepy voice from behind him.

Neptune turned around to see Sun, standing in the front doorway, slightly hunched over and rubbing his eyes. Still in his pajamas, Sun sleepily sauntered his way over to Neptune and rested his chin on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Neptune’s waist from behind.

“Well I was enjoying some time by myself, but now I’m not” said Neptune. Sun stuck his tongue out at him and Neptune laughed. Nuzzling his nose into Neptune’s neck, the two of them were silent for a while, just enjoying the morning breeze; until Sun spoke again.

“Y’know Argo’s gonna get up soon” he started

“Yeah?”

“And he’s gonna want breakfast.”

Neptune smirked.

“Mhm?”

“Soooo maybe someone should make some?” he said. Neptune chuckled.

“Well then why don’t you?” the blue haired man asked. Sun frowned at him.

“Because you make the best waffles in all of Remnant” Sun teased. Again, Neptune chuckled.

“Well when you put it like that—“ Neptune didn’t even have time to finish his sentence before Sun quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran off like a child back into the house. Neptune playfully rolled his eyes and followed the faunus indoors, making his way to the kitchen to begin his project.

 

Bounding to the top of the stairs, Sun began to walk towards he and Neptune’s shared bedroom when he heard the sound of a door creaking open. Looking behind him, he saw a tuft of golden blonde hair peeking out from behind the door. As the door opened more, Argo’s full body came into view. The boy was gripping a stuffed monkey in one hand, while trying to rub the sleep from his face with the other.

“Morning kiddo” said Sun. Argo yawned and stretched himself out.

“Good morning Papa” Argo mumbled. Argo pulled his monkey to his chest and walked towards the stairs, his tail dragging on the ground behind him.

Now this behavior would normally be a standard affair for Argo after he had just woken up, but this time Sun knew better. The stuffed monkey, who Argo had affectionately named ‘Peaches’, was like his security blanket. He used to carry it around with him everywhere, so much so to the point where Sun and Neptune had to steal it from him just to keep it clean. Since he had grown out of that, Argo always carried Peaches around when he was anxious or upset. Also, Sun had taught Argo to never let his tail drag on the ground because someone will step on it.

“You alright little man?” Sun asked as his son approached the stairs. Argo turned to face his father, a slight pout decorating his face.

“I had a scary dream” he said.

Sun stepped over to where Argo was standing and crouched down to his level.

“You wanna talk about it?” he asked. Argo nodded.

“We were home and all the grimm attacked” he proclaimed, raising his arms dramatically.

“You and daddy were fighting them but they…got you”. Argo looked down at the ground. Sun frowned for a second, but then flashed Argo a playful smirk.

“Well instead of some big bad grimm, I heard daddy’s making waffles downstairs” Sun suggested.

At the mention of waffles, Argo’s eyes lit up like fireworks, his nightmare seemingly forgotten. Fastening Peaches under his arm, Argo bounded down the stairs— albeit with much less caution than he should have had. Sun didn’t even have a chance to correct him as Argo was already down the stairs as Sun began speaking. Sun chuckled to himself- the kid was too cute for his own good. Sun went to his bedroom to change into normal clothes. Heading back downstairs Sun saw Argo sitting at the kitchen table, with Peaches occupying the chair next to him, waiting eagerly for his breakfast. At the stove, Neptune was flipping a few more waffles onto an already full plate next to him. As Neptune shut off the stove and washed his hands, Sun delivered the plate to the kitchen table and put a waffle on each of the places that had been set up there. Once everyone was seated, Argo began to voraciously dig into his waffle, stray bits of syrup dribbling down his small chin.

“So” Sun said in a muffled voice as “What’s the plan for today?” Neptune shrugged.

“Ruby called earlier and said she and Yang going out to the zoo sometime today and wanted to know if they could take Argo with them” he suggested.

“Ooh I want to hang out with auntie Ruby!” Argo piped up. Neptune nodded thoughtfully.

“That’s okay, just make sure you clean up your room before she comes to pick you up” he instructed. Like any child, Argo groaned at the prospect of doing something he didn’t want to. Neptune raised his eyebrows and gave Argo what Sun had dubbed the “Dad Look” and the young faunus went back to his food.

Finishing their breakfast, Sun and Neptune took the plates away and cleaned them off.

“Thank you for the waffles daddy” Argo said with a smile before running upstairs to clean his room.

*******

“Argo! Ruby and Yang are here!” Neptune called up the stairs. Footsteps were heard from upstairs as Argo thundered down the stairs, grinning from ear to ear.

“Auntie Yang!” he sang, leaping into her arms. Yang grunted and smiled back at him.

“Hey buddy! I think you got bigger!” she said, ruffling his hair.

“Can we go now Auntie! Please?” Argo said, bouncing up and down a little. Neptune playfully cleared cleared his throat and Argo turned to him.

“Bye daddy.” he giggled, giving Neptune a hug.

“Be good for your Aunties, ok? And make sure you keep track of Peaches so you don’t lose her.” Argo nodded at his dad. “Ok, now go have fun bub.” Neptune smiled.

Argo ran back to Yang and the two of them headed out to the car where Ruby was waiting.

“Hi Argo” Ruby said as Argo climbed into the back seat.

“Hi Auntie!” he chirped. Ruby pulled the car out of the driveway and the trio made their way into the city. Ruby found a place to park by the zoo, and they all head in.

“Ok Argo, where do you want to go first?” Ruby asked.

“The monkeys!” he exclaimed, adjusting Peaches in his arms. His tail bobbed in excitement behind him as a he sped over to where his favorite animals were housed.

“Auntie Yang look at that one!” he said, pointing at a brown monkey who was swinging across a few trees to return to its home. Argo pressed himself up against the glass as Yang pointed out a yellow furred monkey on the other side of the area.

“That one kind of looks like your dad” she laughed. Argo giggled at her comment.

“And that one looks like me!” he said, referring to a smaller monkey that the other one was grooming. The two monkeys watched the young faunus curiously as he stared them down.

“Oh you like them little guy?” came a woman’s voice from nearby. The group turned to see a short woman in a zoo workers uniform approaching them. Argo nodded vigorously.

“Monkeys are my favorite because Papa and I look like them” he said, swishing his tail around in front of her.

“Aww how cute!” she said.

“I also like hippos, but daddy doesn’t because he’s afraid of water”

“I think the hippos are over there” Ruby said, examining a map that she had picked up at the zoo entrance. The woman nodded.

“They are. I’ll take you there!” she said.

The group headed over to the hippos and thanked the woman for her help. Argo watched them with glee as they flopped around in the water. The trio stopped at a few other habitats before stopping to get lunch.

“You having fun? Ruby asked. Argo nodded as he ate his sandwich.

“Yeah! And Peaches likes it too.” he said, adjusting her space on top of the table.

“I wanna go check out those panthers” Yang commented.  'They kind of look like your Auntie Blake” she fake whispered to Argo, making both he and Ruby laugh.

The three of them finished their lunches and began to head off to the panther habitat.

“Do you really think Auntie Blake looks like a panther?” Argo asked. Yang nodded and pulled out her scroll.

“Definitely. In fact, I’m going to tell her that right—‘

‘—Oof”

Yang looked down to see Argo slowly sitting up on the ground, evident that he had fallen. A large, gruff looking man was standing next to him. Yang offered her arm and Argo sprung up as if he hadn’t even fallen.

“You ok kid?’ Yang asked. Argo nodded and glanced down at the newly formed, but steadily healing scrape that now graced his elbow.

“I’m okay, my aura keeps me safe!” he said. Yang chuckled slightly. No member of team RWBY would forget the phone call they’d all gotten from Sun and Neptune at four in the morning when Argo had unlocked his aura for the first time. Argo then turned to the muscled man and pointed at him.

“You pushed me!” he accused. Yangs head snapped towards the man, her face getting darker.

“Your kid ran into me!” he asserted, standing up a little taller. Yang didn’t break his gaze.

“Maybe he did, but you just—‘

“You tripped him” came Ruby’s cold voice from behind her sister. Yang and the man looked at her, both slightly surprised by her intense tone of voice.

“We were walking in opposite directions with plenty of room on each side to pass and I watched you stick your leg out and trip him” she said, stepping up to the man.

“Well it’s not my fault he wasn't watching where he was going! He's a freaking animal!” the man exclaimed.

“Excuse me?” Yang shouted, her eyes beginning to shine red. Before Yang could continue, Ruby forcefully poked a finger into the mans chest.

“Look I don’t know why you feel the need to go and trip my friends child, but unless you want to have six very angry huntsmen and huntresses at your door tomorrow, I think you'd better leave” she said, shoving him a little on the last bit. Glancing back and forth between Ruby and Yang, the large man grunted and hastily walked away from them. Ruby sighed and turned around.

“Wow sis I didn’t know you had it in you” Yang said, her gaze softening a little. Ruby smiled at her and then turned to Argo.

“You ok?”

The young faunus nodded, looking slightly disturbed but still smiling.

“Yeah. Papa has to deal with that stuff all the time” he said. Yang and Ruby were each extremely discomforted by that fact, but they didn’t let Argo see it.

“Well let’s go check out those panthers then” Ruby said, attempting to lighten the mood. The trio walked a couple of steps before Argo stopped dead in his tracks, an extremely nervous look on his face.

“I lost Peaches!” he exclaimed. He ran between Yang and Ruby and looked around frantically before spotting the stuffed monkey at the place where he had fallen. Relieved, he went over to pick her up. His moment of joy was short lived however as he saw that she had landed on a stray rock and her face was ripped down the center, loose bits of stuffing falling from the gash. At this he looked genuinely upset.

“Here” Yang said, gently taking the stuffed monkey from Argos hands. “We can take this back to Aunt Weiss and she’ll fix it for you, ok?”

Argo nodded, but he was no longer smiling. Ruby glanced in the direction the large man had walked, and then back to Argo. She then locked gazes with Yang, who was haphazardly trying to shove some of the stuffing back into the toy.

“I think it might be time to go home”

*******

“Hot drinks comin’ through!” Sun called as he pushed his way through the front door, two steaming mugs in his hands. Neptune took one of the mugs from him as Sun sat down in the chair neighboring Neptunes, the blonde haired man voraciously blowing on his drink as he did so.

“Did you remember the—'

'—sugar?  Yeah, what do I look like an animal?”

Neptune gave Sun a sideways glance, his trademark smirk decorating his face. Sun stuck his tongue out at the blue haired man be fore taking a sip of his drink. Neptune mimicked his partners actions, taking a sip from the mug in his hand. Neptune grimaced and sputtered for a second before shifting his eyes to the offending drink below him

“Sun?”

“Yes my darling?” Sun asked, gazing at Neptune and dramatically fluttering his eyes.

“Did...did you put lemon in this?”

Sun flashed a devilish smirk.

“Why yes, yes I did”

Neptune groaned and set the drink down.

“For Remnant’s sake Sun why would you do that?” he asked. Sun playfully flicked Neptune with his tail.

“Because our son wanted to mess with his dad and I must guide him in his mischievous ways” Sun said, wrapping his tail around Neptune’s wrist. Neptune laughed a little and began stroking it lightly with his fingers.

“I must save him from your bad influence.’ Neptune laughed. The blue haired man sat up straighter and turned his head back to the house. ‘What’s the little monster up to anyway?”

“He was playing with some of his animals downstairs when I was coming out of the house, but he didn’t look too happy” Sun explained. “I guess he’s still upset about what happened to Peaches”. Neptune nodded.

“Yeah he didn’t seem very happy during dinner either. Hopefully Weiss finishes with him soon” Neptune remarked. Rising from his chair, Neptune took his lemon-infected drink and started inside.

“You coming?” he asked as he held the door for Sun, but the monkey faunus seemed to be transfixed by a random point in the distance.

“Yeah just—hold on a sec, I wanna go look at something” he said, not even acknowledging Neptune. “I’ll be in in a minute” he added.

Neptune head into the kitchen where he poured his citrus-flavored hellfire down the drain and scrubbed the mug clean. Glancing off to the side he saw Argo in the neighboring room, half heartedly playing with his stuffed horse, Saturn, by a large armchair. Neptune walked over and sat on the floor by his son.

“Hey kid” he said, running a hand through Argo’s hair as he made Saturn lazily gallop across the floor.

“Hi daddy” he whispered. Saturn sprawled onto the floor as Argo dropped his hands dejectedly into his lap.

“You alright?” Neptune asked. The young faunus shook his head and his tail swished slowly behind him.

“I miss Peaches” he said. Neptune put a hand on his sons shoulder.

“Don’t worry bud' Neptune consoled.  'Auntie Weiss will be done with him soon and then Peaches will be good as new and monkeying around again” Neptune laughed a little at his own joke. “Besides, you’ve got—“

“Neptune!”

Sun’s frantic voice came from the front door and both Argo and Neptune’s heads snapped in his direction.

“Is Papa okay?” Argo asked, his once gloomy expression now replaced with curiosity.

“Yeah I’ll go see. You stay here, alright?” Neptune instructed, pushing down the worry that was blooming him the pit of his stomach. Heading to the front door Neptune saw Sun standing there, weapon in hand now, and staring off into the distance. Neptune lightly jogged up next to him and Sun, still transfixed, pointed out into the distance. Neptune saw what looked like a black wave coming towards them.

“Wha—“. Neptune’s eyes suddenly bulged

Grimm

Neptune’s body was yanked towards the door as his feet began moving without him. He sprinted into the living room where Argo had resumed playing with Saturn, this time with a little more vigor.

“Argo let's go come with me” he commanded, trying hard to keep his voice from wavering. He grabbed Argos arm to help him up faster, and Argo clung to his hand as they sped back to Sun.

“Daddy what’s—“

A thunderous roar cut through the air and Argo jumped. Neptune looked out to see that the black wave had gotten much closer. Neptune could make out hordes of Beowolves and Ursa charging at them from the ground. Behind that he saw the glint of a Deathstalker’s yellow tail, and several Manticores gliding behind them. They’d had to deal with Grimm attacks before, but nothing like this.

“Papa what’s happening?”

Argo’s voice came, worried, from below the two huntsmen. Sun got down on one knee and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Nothing’s gonna happen because daddy and I are gonna keep you safe. Now go upstairs and hide.” Sun stood up and ushered Argo upstairs. When he turned back to Neptune, the blue haired huntsman had retrieved his weapon and was looking out the door.

“What’s the plan?”

Neptune turned back to him, brow furrowed.

“I don’t know if we can do this by ourselves, there’s a lot of Grimm out there” he said. Sun nodded and retrieved his scroll from his pocket.

“On it”

Pressing a few buttons, Sun held the scroll to his ear as he and Neptune walked outside and pulled the door shut.

“Sun? Why are you calling so late?”

“Hey Ruby. Sorry but uh, we have a huge Grimm situation over here and we could really use some backup” the faunus replied.

“We’ll be over as fast as we can!” Ruby’s voice had turned serious. Sun thanked her and tucked his scroll back into his pocket.

“The others will be here soon” Sun informed his partner. Neptune nodded.

“So what’s the plan?” the blue haired man asked. Sun took a second to think.

“We’ll have to keep them away from the back of the house. If we each stay on a side, then they should come right for us. We just need to watch out for the Manticores” Sun affirmed. Neptune nodded and the two of them got into position, about to jump into the fight.

“Wait!” Sun exclaimed. Neptune whirled his head around towards his partner and was pulled into a fast kiss.

“Stay safe” Sun said

“You too”

With that, the two huntsmen split off to he two sides of the house- Sun on the left and Neptune on the right. As expected, the Grimm went directly for them.

A few of the Manticores took to the sky, but Neptune’s blaster fire forced them to the ground. The Beowolves charged towards them, but their limbs soon littered the ground as the two Huntsmen defended their territory. One of the Alpha’s began to climb up the house, but Neptune transformed his weapon into a trident and threw it, skewering the beast through the head.

Multiple series of gunshots rang in Sun’s ears as his gunchucks flipped over his shoulders and bullets landed inside the creatures in front of him. A Manticore charged, preceding itself with a fireball. Sun spun his staff out in front of him and blocked the incoming projectile, before strafing to the right of the creatures jaws as they clamped towards him. Jamming his staff into the side of its head, Sun fired off a shot into the Manticore. Sun swung staff and smacked the Manticore’s head before jumping up onto its back. Shooting down two Ursa that we’re trying to get around him, Sun grabbed the Manticore’’s tail and used it to swing off of the beast and kick a Beowolf in the head. Launching himself off of the Beowolf, Sun grabbed the tail again and swung himself back onto the Manticore. With a mighty yell Sun slammed the end of his staff into the top of the creatures head, firing out a bullet and killing it.

A blue glow pulsated from a circlet on Neptune’s wrist and his trident, formerly lodged in the skull of an alpha Beowolf, returned to his hand. Stabbing forward Neptune shoved his weapon through the head of one of the Manticores he had grounded. An Ursa jumped around the Manticore’s body and swiped its razor-like claws at the huntsman. Neptune, using his trident as an anchor, jumped out of the way and, kicking off the side of the house, dislodged his trident from the body of the Manticore and sliced into the Ursa’s face. His trident sent an electric shock into the Grimm and while it was stunned Neptune stabbed right through its chest.

Sun was slowly gaining confidence in his situation. He and Neptune were doing better than he had expected, but he didn’t know exactly how long they could keep it up for. The faunus fought his way up to the front of the house where he turned to see Neptune finishing off a group of Ursa. Sun began to shoot down a group of beowolves that were trying to climb onto the roof of the house— but then he saw something. A stray Manticore came into view as if flew towards the house. Landing momentarily on the roof before Sun could shoot it, the Manticore ran and jumped off behind the house

_Shit_

Sun ran as fast as he could around the house. The sound of shattering glass and a scream pierced his ears as his entire body filled with terror.

_Shit shit shit shit_

Reaching the back of the house, Sun saw the Manticore perched at the back window, trying to fit its huge jaws through the tiny opening. Sun fired several bullets into the creature and it dropped to the ground, dead.

“Papa! Daddy!” Came a hoarse cry from the front of the house.

Adrenaline flooding his system, Sun took off towards the front of the house, snapping the neck of a Beowolf that got in his way with only one swing of his staff. Light flooded from the open front door and illuminated a small area in front of the house. Argo was standing in the light, terrified and surrounded by Grimm. Before he could even think to move his feet, he found himself already in the fray. Each swing of his staff connected with the body of a Beowolf, and each connection was followed by the harsh bang of a bullet firing itself into the beasts. Sun could feel his aura depleting as he was attacked from all sides but he didn’t care— he would die here if that’s what it took.

“Papa look out!”

Sun grunted as he was tackled from behind and shoved to the ground. The Ursa above him reared up and got ready to rip him apart, and Sun took that moment to flip himself back over. Slamming his hands together, two golden aura clones jumped from Suns body and crashed into the Ursa, exploding on contact. The Ursa reeled and Sun grabbed for his fallen staff, shooting it through the chest of the monster. Before he could roll away, the Ursa toppled down onto Sun, pinning him under its weight. Grunting, Sun struggled to push what remained of it's body off of him as the creature turned to dust, his eyes searched frantically for Argo. He finally spotted the boy close to the front door, tears streaming down his face.

And then he saw something else

On top of the roof, an alpha Beowolf was licking its lips as it stalked down the shingles, eyes trained on Argo. Sun scrambled onto his feet and readied his staff.  

But he wasn't fast enough.  

The creature jumped from the roof and slashed at Argo’s tiny body. A plume of red erupted from the boys position as Sun screamed Argos name.  With a guttural yell, Sun ran towards the beowolf—but stopped suddenly in his tracks. The plume of red that he thought was blood was still there, but the Beowolf lay in two halves on the ground. More beowolves began to congregate around their fallen leader and the red plume shot off to the left, slicing two beowolves in half with a single stroke.

Not the plume itself—but its scythe.

“Ruby!”

The scythe-wielding huntress wasted no time as she sped around the congregation of beowolves, cutting them to pieces. Using her gunshots to propel her, Ruby launched herself towards the roof and cut off the head of the final lingering Beowolf, returning to the ground and landing directly next to Sun.

“Sorry we’re late” she said. Sun smiled at her.

“Thanks. You couldn’t have been more on time actually” he said, wiping his eyes. He hadn’t even realized he was crying. Running forward, Sun grabbed onto Argo who eagerly jumped into his arms.

“Pa-p-p-Papa” he sobbed, holding onto Suns shirt for dear life.

“Hey-- you’re ok buddy, nothings gonna hurt you while I’m here” Sun soothed, lightly stroking Argo’s hair. Looking over his shoulder, Sun saw that the Deathstalker in the distance had finally caught up to the house. Flashes of white, black, yellow, and blue indicated that Neptune, along with the rest of team RWBY, were taking out the remaining Grimm.

“Sun, go help Neptune finish off the rest of the Ursa and Beowolves. Weiss, Blake, Yang and I will take care of the Deathstalker” Ruby instructed. Sun nodded and set Argo down who, begrudgingly, let go of his father.

“Stay right here until we’re done, ok? Don’t move.” he instructed. Argo nodded, wiping tear stains from his face.

Ruby began to run towards the Deathstalker as Sun veered away towards Neptune. A white glyph appeared next to her and Weiss began running beside her, followed by Blake and Yang. The group stopped once they got close to the beast.

“What’s the plan Ruby?” Blake asked.

“My scythe is the only thing heavy enough to get through its armor” she said.

“We’ll have to distract the stinger and claws for you to get a clean shot” Yang added. Ruby nodded.

“Ruby and I can take out of the stinger” said Blake.

“And Yang and I can take care of the claws” Weiss affirmed.

“Alrigh, let’s go team!” Ruby shouted, and the women broke off to their respective positions. Yang began firing shots from her gauntlets at the Deathstalker, forcing its attention to her.

With the Deathstalker trained on Yang, Ruby and Blake ran around behind the creature unnoticed. Blake unsheathed her blade and folded it into its pistol form. Taking aim, she fired it off at the Deathstalker’s bright yellow stinger, watching it wrap around thinnest part with ease.

“Ruby!” she called out.

Ruby turned her scythe inwards and Blake jumped into the curved part. Shooting her weapon, Ruby boosted Blake into the air. Using a shadow clone for momentum, Blake flew above the Deathstalker’s stinger and yanking the cord, she fired her weapon and pulled it back to her, slicing the beasts stinger clean off.

_Bang bang bang_

The shells from Yangs gauntlets collided with the Deathstalker’s heavily armored claws. The Deathstalker swung one of its claws at the huntress. Using her shots to propel her, Yang flipped over the attack and landed next to Weiss.

“Keep the claws open for me!” Weiss shouted. Yang began to punch at the inside of the one claw to keep it open. Weiss turned to the next one and used a glyph to speed into the weak spot between the claw and the body. Ice dust blasted from her weapon and froze the weak point solid.

“Weiss now!”

Weiss sped over to the claw that Yang was holding open and froze the weak spot on that one. Letting go of the claw, Yang propelled herself forward and shattered the area of the Deathstalker that Weiss had just frozen. Shooting her gauntlets into the ground, she flew through the air and did the same for the other side, rendering both of the claws useless.

“Whiterose!” came Ruby’s voice from behind them.

A golden clock-shaped time glyph appeared under Weiss and she snapped her rapier towards Ruby, the golden light from her glyph coating Ruby in a metallic glow. Forming a black glyph under her, Weiss propelled Ruby into the air.

“Yaaaaugh!”

Ruby fired multiple shots from her scythe and spun into the Deathstalker’s head with dazzling golden speed. The Deathstalker let out one final cry as its body went limp and dissipated into red and black dust.

Sun fired two bullets into the final Grimm as he heard the Deathstalker scream out. Looking over at team RWBY, he saw the monster disappear and team RWBY running back towards the house. He joined them and the five of them all caught up on the porch. Sun looked around, distressed, as his son and partner were nowhere to be found.

_Dammit!_

“Have any of you seen Neptune since you got here?” he asked. All four of his friends shook their heads.

“Ruby and I will go look around the house” Weiss stated.

“Alright. Blake, can you help me look for Ar—“

Sun tumbled to the ground as he tripped over the solid mass of something that was on his porch.  Jumping up, he didn’t see anything on the ground below. Moving his foot around, he felt what seemed like a solid, soft mass on the wood. The mass slowly began to change from wood colored to tan, like a persons skin, and Sun was soon able to make out shapes. And arm, a leg, a foot.

A tail

“Argo!” he exclaimed. He pulled the boy into a hasty hug before allowing him to stand up on his own, still looking at him with wide eyes.

“Where’s daddy?” he asked, worry littering his little features. Sun frowned and looked around.

“I don’t know, we’re going to go—“

“—found him!” came Weiss’ voice from beside them. The group turned to see Weiss and Ruby returning with a limping Neptune, making their way along the side of the house.

“Nep!” Sun exclaimed, running over and helping Neptune onto the porch. “What happened to your leg?” he asked, examining the large gash that now violated Neptune’s right thigh.

“My aura busted and a Beringel got the jump on me” he explained. “I seared the wound shut with my weapon and killed it” he finished, smirking a little bit at that last part. Sun smiled at him.

“You’ll have to clean it” Weiss chimed in. “The heat should have rooted out most of the dirt and such but, make sure you clean it out regularly before and after you wrap it”. Neptune fake saluted at her.

“Yes Doctor Schnee” he joked. Weiss chuckled lightly.

“Are you guys going to be okay?” Blake asked. Sun nodded.

“Yeah. Thank you for this, if you hadn’t come I don’t think we would have made it. Blake gave a grim smile.

“Ok well we’re gonna head home then. We love you guys but it’s late and I’m tired” Yang said, trying to lighten the mood. Sun and Neptune both thanked their friends once more before watching them drive off. Sun reached over and linked his arm under Neptune’s, helping him into the house; Argo’s footsteps pattering behind them.

******

“Ow!” Neptune winced as Sun rubbed the cloth along his leg.

“Sorry, doctor Schnee’s orders” he said, making Neptune laugh. Reaching across the tub, Sun grabbed a roll of long bandages and wrapped them around Neptune’s leg.

“Too tight?” Sun asked. Neptune shook his head.

“Hey now I look like our son” he chuckled, gesturing to his bandaged leg. Sun laughed along with him and helped him up, the two of them walking out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

“Awkward timing but I have some good news” Sun said as they got into bed. Neptune raised an eyebrow.

“I think Argo discovered his Semblance tonight” he said. Neptune’s eyes widened and his face broke into a grin.

“And I missed it!” he exclaimed. “What can he do?”

“It’s camouflage I think”. Sun speculated. He was blending in completely with the wood on the porch and I only found him because I tripped over him”. Neptune snorted.

“I’m sure he loved that”

A soft clicking noise from across the room alerted Sun and Neptune to the presence of the little boy in their room.

“Hey buddy what’s up?” Sun asked. Argo walked over and tossed the stuffed polar bear he was holding onto the bed. The two huntsmen watched as his legs, arms, and tail all materialized on the edge of the bed as he climbed up to them.

“I wanted to come see daddy” he said, squeezing in between his parents. Neptune put his arm around Argo’s shoulders and Sun did the same over the other side.

“I’m ok bub, some dumb Grimm can’t take your big strong dad down” he said, making Argo giggle.

“You’re up past your bedtime mister” Sun said, tickling Argo’s sides. The boy laughed and recoiled from the touch.

“Yeah I’m tired” he said, leaning his head against the chest of Neptune, whose eyes were already drooping. Argo closed his eyes and settled into Neptune, cuddling his polar bear close to the two of them. An overwhelming warm feeling filled Sun as he just watched them for a moment.

He loved his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have you know I started this right after I finished writing my other Seamonkeys thing, didn't touch it for months, and then finished it in the past three days. I have a terrible system.
> 
> This one was a bit of a doozy! Every time I thought it was coming to an end I would have another idea I just HAD to put in, and it just kept going from there. Hopefully my action scenes were acceptable. I had practiced writing them all summer and continued working on it afterwards, but this was my first time actually posting one. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
